


Never Underestimate Your Enemy

by Escape_April



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Daddy Kink, Dark, Dark Tony Stark, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Sex, Smut, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escape_April/pseuds/Escape_April
Summary: Peter gets captured by none other than Tony Stark. Figuring that it meant he was only living on borrowed time, he learns exactly what Tony has in store for him.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 166





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First, A fair warning  
> Do read the tags !!
> 
> There might triggering parts to some readers. So if the tags are an issue, don’t read this story !!
> 
> Second, I’m back !  
> I’m a nurse and because of an increase in COVID patients I have been crazy busy with work, working so much overtime since Christmas. But now I’m slowly starting to get a little more time on my hands again !  
> I wrote most of this before everything and now that I had a little time I figured I'd finish it. I’ve read through it and edited it (to the best of my abilities), so I could post it, letting you know I’m still here. 
> 
> As always, you’re more than welcome to leave kudos and comments !!

Peter couldn’t help the groan leaving his mouth as he woke up. His body ached and his arms were heavy and asleep. He tried moving his arms and that’s when he realized they were tied together behind his back. He opens his eyes wondering what was going on. When he can’t see anything, he realizes it’s because he is blindfolded, he also realizes his ears are covered with something most likely to make it impossible for him to hear anything. He’s just hoping they, whomever they are, don’t know who he is and it’s only putting a damper to his hearing and not completely blocking any noise. He tries freeing his hands from the ties, realizing it’s cuffs and when he tries using his enhanced strength, he can’t break them. He can feel panic running through his body.

He takes a few calming breaths, willing himself to calm down so he can try to find a way out of this, panicking now won’t do him any good. As he calms down a little, he takes stock on the things he knows. He knows his hands are cuffed behind his back, his eyes and ears covered. It feels like he is on a bed, whatever his knees are resting on are soft though he must’ve been in this position for a little while, ‘cause his muscles feels a little strained, would’ve probably been tired if not for his enhanced strength. He tries moving his legs, cuffs around his angles, they aren’t tied together like his arms. They are however spread and tied up making it impossible for him to move much, making it impossible for him to close his legs. He’s lying on something soft, maybe a bedcover or a pillow, making his position raised a little, head hanging over the footboard of the bed. He’s in pants, t-shirt and socks, whomever had put him in this position had taken off his sweater and shoes.

He feels his spider sense tingling figuring someone must’ve entered the room he’s in. It also lets him know that whatever was covering his ears was soundproof enough to make it impossible for him to hear anything, even with his enhanced hearing. He couldn’t help but wonder if whomever had captured him knew he was Spider-man or if it was just a coincidence.

He senses someone walking closer to him, stopping right in front of his face. When a hand lands on his head he can’t help but flinch at the sudden and unexpected touch, he is also sure a gasp leaves his lips though he can’t hear. The person just gently pats his head for a bit before removing whatever was covering his ears. There isn’t much sound but he can hear the person in front of him breathing. Just seconds later the blindfold is removed. At first he feels a little blinded by the sudden light of the room.

“Hello Peter.” A voice says, a voice Peter immediately recognize. His sight clears just as the person in front of him squats, now eye to eye with Peter.

“Mr. Stark” Peter croaks, voice a little rough due to a dry mouth and throat. Peter knew who Tony Stark was, it was part of the reason he had applied for an internship in Stark Industries. Because while in the eyes of the public Tony Stark was nothing but an inventor and former – still kind of – CEO of Stark Industries, though he had turned over the reigns to Pepper Potts, Peter knew better. As Spider-man Peter had learned after a long time and a lot of digging that Tony Stark was the mastermind mob boss known as Iron Man. Peter had been shocked at first but as he had thought more about it, it made sense. When Obadiah Stane died – Peter had learned he was killed by Tony – it was made public how he had been the one running the Manhattan gang. It was also made public he had tried to get Tony killed when Tony was kidnapped in Afghanistan. Tony had then publicly taken his company in a different direction – went from making weapons to focusing on green energy and different technology – and made Pepper Potts the CEO. Tony had made it seem like he had turned on a leaf when he learned that his weapons was not only sold to their own country’s military but also to enemies. While he instead had taken over the Manhattan gang. As far as Peter could understand Howard Stark ran it – not publicly known – before Obadiah, and when Howard died Tony was supposed to take over, though everyone deemed him too young and he was too busy partying and everything else that followed with that. Peter knew that the public would never believe Tony Stark to be on the wrong side of the law without hard evidence, which was why he had applied for the internship, to get close to the man and find evidence.

“Want some water Peter?” Tony asks holding up a bottle of water. Peter nods and lets out a small “Yes, please.” Tony screws off the cap of the bottle and gently puts it to Peter’s mouth tipping it. Peter greedily gulps down the offered water. Tony lowers the bottle, screws the cap back on and sets the bottle on the ground. A hand lands on his cheek “Better?” Tony asks.

Peter gulps and nods “Yes, thank you sir.” Figuring that being Peter Parker was better than exposing himself as Spider-man, at least until he knew what was going on. Tony’s lips twitch a little, almost into a small smile. “Good.” The man says before standing up.

Peter panics a little thinking the man is about to leave him. He lifts his head to look at Tony and says in a questioning tone “Mr. Stark? What…What am I doing here?”.

Tony stops in his tracks looking back at Peter and narrows his eyes a little. “Actually I was hoping you could tell me, kid.” The use of the usually affective word kid makes Peter think that he must’ve done something to upset Tony as Peter Parker and hopefully that meant Tony didn’t know about Peter’s alter ego. Tony starts walking again and a few steps later he reaches a chair. He grabs the chair and moves back towards Peter, placing the chair right in front of Peter. Peter having spend the time trying to come up with what he could’ve done to upset the man in front of him, though he comes up short.

“I don’t know sir. Did I do something wrong in the lab?” Peter racking his brain trying to come up with what he could’ve done wrong. “Or did I forget something sir?”

Tony smiles and a short chuckle leaves his lips “Always the dutiful and hard-working intern. The shy and blushing Peter Parker.”

Peter couldn’t help but furrowing his brows, wondering just where Tony was going with this. “Sir?”

Tony doesn’t say anything, he just looks at Peter, cocks an eyebrow and motions for him to continue with a hand movement.

“Can you untie me, please?” Peter asks in a slightly shaky voice.

“Not yet. Now tell me Peter…” Tony pauses and licks his lips, then he continues “You’ve got a girlfriend, right?”

Peter gulps but answers truthfully, after all he knew Tony knew. “Yes?”

Completely ignoring Peter’s questioning tone, Tony asks “And how are things between the two of you?”

Peter getting more and more confused by the minute “Good… Things are good, sir.”

Tony leans back a little in his seat and Peter, definitely feeling the strain in his neck keeping his head up to look at Tony, can’t move his head further up to see his face, eyes settling on Tony’s neck.

“If I remember correctly she’s your first girlfriend, right?”

“Um… yes sir. I don’t understand what she has to do with this?” Peter carefully asks.

Tony leans forward again, elbows resting on his knees, Peter now able to see the mans face again. “I suppose she doesn’t have anything to do with this. Depends on how you look at it.” Peter doesn’t know what to say to that but luckily Tony decides to continue. “Got another question for you kid.” Amusement clear in Tony’s eyes, Peter not sure he likes that. “Are you only interested in women? Or men too?” Eyes narrowing as he speaks gauging Peter’s reaction and waiting for the answer.

Peter can’t help but furrow his brows and shake his head “Girls. I like girls. I mean women. Not men. Not that I have anything against men who’s into other men or anything like that. I just don’t like men. I mean I don’t like men like that.” Knowing there had been rumors about Tony taking male bed partners during his partying days, he doesn’t want to offend the man.

Tony’s lips split in a wide grin. “Relax kid, just asking.” He chuckles a little and says “Considering you’re wearing a bright red thong… Well, I couldn’t help but wonder.”

Peter knows his eyes are widening and a blush adorning his cheeks as he realizes his shirt must’ve ridden up his back showing the thong he’s wearing. Not wanting to reveal the real reason as to why he’s wearing a thong – which is because of his skintight Spider-man suit – he tries with another explanation. “Um… It’s a bet sir.”

Tony cocks an eyebrow, eyes glinting with glee “A bet you say? Do explain?”.

Peter gulps “Well… Um… Do you know the episode in FRIENDS where Phoebe’s boyfriend wears her underwear and Joey ends up trying women’s underwear too?”

Tony hums an affirmative and Peter continues explaining “Well… Michelle thought it would be fun if I tried that.”

Tony looks like he can hardly suppress a grin “I do believe that was just panties Pete.”

“Right…” Peter starts and gulps. If his hands weren’t bound together, they would’ve most likely been shaking with nerves. “She thought it would be funnier with a thong instead of panties?”

He tries to sound as sure as he can but even he can hear the clear questioning tone in his voice. This time Tony doesn’t try to suppress the grin on his lips, the grin turning to a smirk as he says. “And here I thought you were wearing thongs on a daily basis because of a very, _very,_ tight costume you wear in your free time. Guess I was wrong.” He finishes with a shrug.

Peter feels his entire body freeze and he knows he’s not hiding the shock on his face, at all. Even though he knows he is pretty much already busted, he can’t not try to deny it. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about sir.”

Tony stops smiling and his eyes narrow “I’m gonna stop you right there. As I know you’re well aware of I’m not stupid.” Tony stands and moves the chair back a few feet. He steps as close as possible, runs a hand through Peter’s hair, before tightening his grip, lifting Peter’s head up and forcing Peter to straighten his body, all his body weight now on his knees and no longer on both knees and upper body. “I know you’re Spider-man. You really think the cuffs and noise cancelling earphones were a coincidence?”

Tony had told Peter from the beginning of this internship over and over again to always answer him, when asked a question. Which is why he answers with “I had kind of been hoping, sir.” Before he can think twice about answering and what to say. Tony looks surprised by the answer for a second and barks out a laugh.

“You know… I’ve always liked you kid.” The hand not holding Peter up by his hair, lands on his cheek and caresses him for a moment. “I had big hopes for you, Pete. I was going to introduce you to my world, and you were going to be by my side. I’ve met very few people who can keep up with me and no one has ever been able to do so as effortlessly as you. I wanted you to be my protégé.”

Once again Peter speaks before thinking “I would’ve never worked alongside you.”

Tony lets out a sigh as he removes his hand that was on Peter’s chin and seconds later he loosens his grip on Peter’s hair, causing him to fall back down. The landing a little hard due to the footboard, even if there was a soft layer between the wood and Peter. Tony moves to the right side of Peter. Peter turns his head to the right, following the man. Dread fills his body as Tony grabs what looks to be a very sharp knife.

Tony turns his gaze to Peter, their eyes meeting. “I always said I was going to put an end to Spider-man once I caught him.”

Tony walks closer and places a hand on Peter’s right arm. “That was before I learned you were the guy behind the mask. I’ve got to be honest with you kid. I was so terribly disappointed at you first.” Tony caresses Peter’s skin and moves his hand up on Peter’s arm.

Peter turns his head away from Tony, looking forward. He closes his eyes, waiting for the knife, sure Tony is about to kill him in the most humiliating position ever.

“Then I couldn’t help but admire you. I must say it takes balls working right under one of your enemies. You did really well at hiding who you were. For a while at least.” Tony’s hand fists the fabric of the sleeve of Peter’s shirt. Seconds later Peter feels the cold blade of the knife against his skin. His eyes already closed but squeezes his eyes harder and takes a deep breath.

Peter hears fabric tearing, his eyes opening at the sound and before he realizes what’s happening Tony had managed to cut the fabric of the shirt completely open. Seconds later Tony grabs Peter’s hair again, lifting him up enough to remove the ruined shirt. He drops him back on the footboard and Peter can’t help a groan from leaving his lips due to the landing.

Tony was now working on his jeans, cutting open the fabric. “What are you doing?” One leg now cut open, Tony gets on the bed and works on opening the other. “What does it seem like I’m doing?”

Peter feels tears in his eyes as Tony now peels off Peters pants. Peter now left in nothing but his underwear. Which hardly covers anything considering he’s in nothing but a thong.

“Please don’t do this.” The words leaving Peter’s mouth as Tony grabs his ass, one cheek in each hand. Tony ignoring Peter’s words continues his speech from before he took off his shirt and pants. “I figured killing a boy as pretty as you would be a waste. I can think of far better use of you.”

One hand moves a little, a finger holding the fabric of the thong to the side, exposing Peter’s hole. Peter’s sure there’s a deep blush on his cheeks at the knowledge of being exposed for the older man to see. A finger brushes over his hole and Peter can’t help but flinch. “Please sir, don’t. I don’t want this.”

“Don’t worry kid. Just relax and I’ll make you feel good.” Tony says pressing a finger down against his hole, massaging his rim.

Peter whimpers “Please don’t do this Mr. Stark. I haven’t…” He cuts off his sentence not wanting to give the man the satisfaction in knowing, though he had probably already given away too much.

“What? Haven’t touched your hole before?” Tony says with amusement clear in his voice. Peter doesn’t answer though he flinches and that must be answer enough. Because Tony barks out a laugh. “Oh… You’ve never had sex before?”

“I have… I mean kind of… Just not.” As tears fall from Peter’s eyes. “Oh god.” He whimpers mortified by everything happening and what was still to happen.

“You have? Kind of? Thought you had a girlfriend, kid?” Tony says and just the tone in his voice makes it clear he is obviously entertained. “Do elaborate.” Not once does the finger massaging his rim let up and Peter could feel himself starting to loosen up a little. Tony’s finger occasionally pressing against him and his rim giving way a little.

“Please… I don’t…” Peter whimpers.

“I’m waiting, Pete.” Tony says, the hand holding the thong to the side leaving, then Peter hears something sounding like the cap of a bottle opening.

Peter closes his eyes hard and explains “We were just starting to do a bit of touching. And I… I touched her a little more.”

Tony chuckles “Pretty Peter Parker, all mine for the taking.” And that’s when something wet and slick lands right over his hole, Peter realizing it’s lube. Tony moves his hand back on his cheek hold the fabric, while also moving his finger against Peter’s rim. Peter feels the lube running down a little and then Tony presses a now lubed finger against his rim. His hole loosened a little from Tony massaging his rim, gives way to the finger right away. Peter just thankful it doesn’t hurt as Tony presses the finger in to the last knuckle.

“Taking the first finger really well kid. Always been an overachiever when you put your mind to something.” Tony says and Peter can’t help the huff leaving his lips. Tony chuckles “Right. I suppose this isn’t something you actually want, is it?”

When Peter doesn’t answer, the hand on his ass moves, the fabric of the thong falling back into place and the finger inside him stilling. A hand grabs his hair hand pulls. “When I ask you a question you answer me kid.”

“No sir. I mean yes, sir. I’ll answer when you ask me a question.” Peter pants. Knowing Tony expects him to answer his question continues with. “No this isn’t something I want.”

Tony eases the grip and gently lets Peter lay down again. He starts moving the finger inside Peter again and he runs a soothing hand through Peters hair. “Good boy. I know this isn’t something you want right now. I wish it was, it would make everything so much easier. But don’t worry baby, I’ll make you want it soon enough.” Peter can’t help but let more tears fall, this time from the soothing feeling of Tony’s hand running through his hair, finding comfort.

“Is there any way I can talk you into not doing this, sir?” Peter asks tentatively. The hand in his hair, was now resting on the small of his back, Tony’s thumb rubbing the skin as if to soothe him. Peter hates how it actually help a little.

“Hmm…” Tony hums as a second finger presses inside Peter. “No. I have no other use of you now that I know who you are and what side you’re on and I know there’s no way I’ll ever get you to change your perspective on things. However, you’re lucky you’re as pretty as you are, otherwise I would’ve had no use of you now.” The second finger stings a little, not quite hurtful but very much uncomfortable. “Really, I’m doing this for you kid.”

While Tony doesn’t say it with words Peter more than catches the meaning behind the words. It’s either this or killing Peter and dying wasn’t an option. He was Spider-man and he couldn’t just give up. He had to find a way out of this and the only way he could ever do this was to wait for the right moment to escape. While he couldn’t do that right now, tied up as he was, he could hopefully later.

With tears in Peter’s eyes he lets, whatever little fight he still had in him, go and relaxes. The stinging from the two fingers stops as he relaxes, and Tony must notice.

“That’s good kid. Just relax and let this happen. It’ll make it better for you too.” Tony says in a surprisingly soft voice.

He feels a little more lube being applied and the fingers were now thrusting in and out of him with no resistance. Tony presses his fingers in as deep as he can and starts rotating his hand, fingers prodding almost as if he’s searching for something. Peter yelps as a lightning runs through his body when Tony’s fingers brush over something. “There it is.” Tony says sounding pleased and starts pressing down in the same spot.

A tingling feeling course through his body, not sure he quite likes the feeling he whimpers from the assault of Tony’s fingers. Tony doesn’t let up and soon enough Peter feels arousal bloom in pelvis, causing him to finally put two and two together, realizing it was his prostate Tony was massaging. He groans as he feels another finger pressing against his rim, working its way inside. It stings a little from the stretch but the pleasure from Tony continually rubbing his fingers against his prostate soon takes over. His dick starts to harden at the onslaught on his prostate.

“I knew you would like this kid, though I didn’t think you would give into this quite this soon. But I was right about you, wasn’t I? Even if you didn’t know this yourself… I’m just happy to help you.” Tony says in a rough voice, but the words doesn’t quite register with Peter. “You really are a hungry little cockslut.”

Peter faintly hears himself whimper a protest of the words. Tony chuckles a little and moves the hand on his back up and down soothingly. “Aw… I’m sorry baby, I won’t call you that again. You’re a good boy, my good boy. Taking my fingers so good.”

The words finally register with Peter and he comprehends what is happening. Moans and pleasured mewls leaving his lips with every pant of breath. His hips move back against Tony’s fingers, practically fucking himself on the man’s fingers. His dick hard and dripping with pre-cum. An embarrassed whimper leaves his lips at the realization and he stills his hips.

Tony laughs a little as he removes his fingers from Peter. “Don’t worry kid, you’ll be my good boy in no time, begging for this… Isn’t that right, Pete?”

Peter shakes his head a little, hating himself for acting like this. He knew that him getting hard from his was only natural even if he climaxes from this, it doesn’t mean anything. But participating by practically fucking himself on Tony’s fingers _that_ was wrong.

He’s brought back from his thoughts when he hears the clink of a belt buckle and then the sound of a button being popped open and a zipper pulled down. Peter gulps, knowing what is about to happen. He had known from the moment Tony started undressing him what would happen, but now he was just moments away from it actually happening and he’s terrified. He hears fabric being pulled down and then something slapping against skin, pretty sure it’s Tony’s dick slapping against his own stomach. He hears the cap from a bottle and then a slick sound as he is sure Tony’s stroking his dick, slicking himself up with lube.

Tony shuffles a little close and then Peter can feel Tony’s cock on his skin. He feels Tony’s cock between his ass cheeks as he thrusts, allowing Peter to feel the size of the man. Even though Peter had come to terms with what was happening, he feels himself tense at the sheer size of Tony’s cock.

“Please… Mr. Stark you have to stop. It’s not gonna fit. Please, sir.” Peter hears himself beg.

Tony chuckles “Thank you for the compliment. I know I’m rather big, bigger than most to be honest, but don’t worry it’ll fit perfectly in your tight ass.” He continues to thrust his dick between Peter’s cheeks. “It’s gonna fill you out so good and I’ll make sure you love it so much that whenever I’m not inside of you, you’re gonna feel so empty and hungry for me.” Peter feels the tip of Tony’s cock catching a little at his rim at every other thrust. Every time it happens Peter’s sure now would be the time Tony presses inside.

A groan deep from his chest leaves Tony “God, you should see yourself right now, your hole is so hungry for me. Winking at me, every time my tip touches your rim, so prettily. Just so fucking hungry for my cock. Want me to fuck your hole, don’t you baby?” Tony says sounding amused. Peter can’t help but whimper at the words. “Don’t worry I’ll give it to you.” His tip stopping at Peter’s rim.

Even though Peter’s sure Tony couldn’t possibly fit he gives up, accepting what’s about to happen and says in a small voice. “Please… just go slow.” Just wanting to get this over with. A small voice in his head pointing out he wants it. Arousal still coursing through his body, his own dick still half hard from Tony’s fingers.

“Just relax, breathe…” Tony soothes and Peter does his best trying to relax, knowing it’ll only hurt more if he doesn’t. Tony’s hand on his back moves down to pull the thong to the side. Peter assumes the other hand holds his dick. “Yeah… That’s it… good boy… Such a good boy.” Tony says as he starts pressing his tip against Peter’s hole. Peter can feel himself opening up, taking in Tony’s cock. Peter can’t help the whimper leaving his lips. He takes notice on how it doesn’t hurt like he had thought, it does sting a little but mostly it just feels weird and uncomfortable.

“Fuck boy… Would you look at that.” Tony groans “swallowing me right up. Taking half of my cock right away.” Tony makes a shallow thrust. “You’re taking your first cock so good baby.”

Tony keeps thrusting slowly, pressing in deeper and deeper at every thrust. Peter feels full, practically split open and he’s sure he couldn’t possibly take anymore and he’s grateful as he finally feels Tony’s pelvis against his backside, finally taking all of Tony. “You were born for this baby. Born to take cock – my cock.” Tony groans.

Surprisingly it doesn’t hurt as much as it stings and feels weird. He tries to catch his breath, filling absolutely full. Peter can’t quite shake the weird feeling of having a dick inside him. Tony’s hands run up and down on Peter’s body, soothing him as he lets Peter adjust. “Doing good kid. Just keep taking deep breaths. That’s it baby.”

Tears well up in Peter’s eyes again. He hates that Tony’s being so nice about this, after all Peter didn’t want this. He was captured by this man and taken against his will and yet Tony’s being nice and soothes him, as if they’re lovers, as if Peter wants this.

“I’m gonna start moving now baby.” Tony says in a soft voice. Peter feels as Tony moves back a little and then thrust forward again. It’s just small thrusts at first but gradually Tony pulls out further and further before thrusting back in. Tony pulls back and almost slips out only the very tip keeping Peter open. Peter whimpers at the contrast of first being full, too full, and now empty. And he hates himself as the thought of how he’s feeling too empty runs through his mind.

When Tony doesn’t thrust back in but lets the tip slip out from Peter, Peter bites his lips hard to stop himself from whimper in complain. Peter can feel the tip of Tony’s cock right against him, but Tony doesn’t push back in, just lets the tip rest against Peters rim.

“Please…” Peter mumbles as seconds tick by and nothing happens, hoping Tony doesn’t hear him, however he isn’t that lucky.

“Please what Pete?” Tony says with glee clear in his voice.

Peter bites down harder on his lip and he tastes blood. He forces himself not to say anything, not sure how Tony will take it that Peter doesn’t answer, but there’s no way he’ll beg this man to fuck him.

Luckily Tony doesn’t mind the lack of answer, as he presses the tip against Peters rim, pushing in and out over and over, driving Peter crazy. Peter does everything he can to keep himself still and succeeds for a while. Then Tony presses in a little further and pulls back out, practically fucking Peter with the tip of his cock. He doesn’t press in further and eventually Peter gives in. Just wanting this to over as soon as possible.

He wiggles his hips a little, and he hears a very small, pleased huff leaving Tony. Peter presses back against Tony and takes more of Tony’s cock. Tony follows the movement and presses in as deep as he can, his cock brushing Peter’s prostate. And while Peter doesn’t outright moan at the feeling, due to biting down hard on his lip, a pleased ‘hmm’ could be heard, probably by Tony too.

Tony pulls out and thrusts back in as deep as a he can and pauses “That’s it, nice and deep.” He grinds his hips against Peter. This time Peter can’t help the moan from leaving his lips as he ~~finally~~ feels full again.

One hand on Peters hip rubbing his skin there and the other moves to his head, patting his hair. “Good boy. Taking my cock so good baby.” Tony pulls his hips back and thrusts back in again right away. Tony starts up a rhythm. “God you feel so good. Feels so much better than I hoped. So fucking tight, just squeezing my cock so good, as if you can’t wait for me to fill you with my cum and mark you up as mine.”

At every single thrust of Tony’s hips, his cock hits Peter’s prostate and Peter can’t help but moan. Moaning as if Tony’s right about every single thing he’s saying, as if the words are the reason Peter is moaning like a paid whore. He feels humiliated at the sounds he’s making but he can’t make himself stop now that he has started. He had never thought he could ever get off with a dick inside him, honestly he had never even had the thought, having always thought about women and later on MJ whenever he was getting off.

Tony laughs “that’s right baby. My cock feels good doesn’t it? Moaning so fucking loud I bet even my men on the other side of that door can hear you.”

Peter whimpers and he feels himself getting closer and closer to the edge, even though he knows he should be mortified by Tony’s words. His cock harder and dripping more than ever. He can feel words of pleasure at the tip of his tongue, but he somehow wills himself to not let them spill. Even if he can’t stop the moans from leaving him, he’s not going to give Tony the satisfaction of telling him how good it feels to get fucked by the man. Tony snaps his hips harder and faster, hitting his prostate every time. “That’s it baby. You’re such a good boy for Daddy.” The words humiliate Peter further and he’s sure his blush runs all the way down to his chest now. ”Show how good it feels getting fucked by Daddy’s cock. Cum baby boy. Cum.”

Peter practically mewls at the words as they push him over the edge, and he comes harder than he ever had before. He faintly registers Tony fucking him through his orgasm but all he can focus on is a hand running through his hair soothingly as he slowly comes down. As he comes to, he notices Tony’s speaking to him and probably had during his orgasm.

“… Good boy, baby. You’re so good, listening to your Daddy like the good boy you are. I bet that felt good didn’t it baby? Cumming so hard you were squeezing my cock so good you nearly made Daddy cum.” Tony’s panting, his voice sounding a little strained but he doesn’t let up, he just continues to fuck him with hard thrusts.

Peter whimpers every single time Tony’s dick fills him up. The overstimulation hurting. Peter can’t help but move his head against Tony’s hand, seeking comfort.

“I know baby.” Tony says softly “It feels like a lot right now. But Daddy hasn’t cum yet and I know how much you want my cum.” Peter’s breath hitches and he feels tears in his eyes at the overstimulation. Tony runs his hand through Peter’s hair soothing Peter and Peter takes it gratefully. “I’ll make it feel good again baby. Just hold on a little longer.” And just as Tony says those words small sparks of pleasure mingles with the stinging from overstimulation.

His orgasm had not only brought him pleasure it had also taken away his filter and ability to keep words from leaving him. A small “fuck” leaves Peter’s lips as the pleasure starts to be greater than the overstimulation. He feels himself thrust back against Tony a little. “That’s it baby. Feeling good again, huh?”

The hand in Peter’s hair curls, gripping his hair pulling his head up. Tony’s others hand had moved to Peter’s shoulder helping him up, easing the stinging from the hand in Peter’s hair.

Peter arches his back and somehow it feels like Tony’s dick is sliding even deeper inside. “Fuck yes.” Peter breathes not even thinking twice about what he’s saying.

“You like Daddy’s cock fucking you?” Tony asks and less than a second passes before Peter answer with a breathy “yes.”

Tony’s hand that had rested on Peter’s shoulder now moving down his back. Then to his stomach and moves up, hand settling on Peter’s chest. The hand in Peter’s hair was now pulling his head back a little more. Peter feels Tony using the new position to pull him closer to Tony, mouth now right by Peter’s left ear “Let’s try that again baby…” Tony says panting and continues “You like Daddy’s cock fucking you?” Tony says while snapping his hips forward, hitting Peter’s prostate dead on. Peter moaning loudly as he feels himself getting closer to the edge again and can’t stop the words from leaving his mouth. “Yes. I like your cock in me.”

“I know it feels good baby.” He thrusts his hips harder against Peter’s, and Peter can’t help but wonder if Tony is close to cumming. A big part of him hopes he is because then this would be over soon. Another humiliating part of him, hopes he is because he can’t wait to feel his cum filling him up. A whine escapes his lips at the thought, he feels tears welling up in his eyes and closes them, so Tony won’t see them. The rhythm in Tony’s thrusts falters for a moment “Fuck you’re squeezing my cock so good. Such a good boy for Daddy.” Tony groans, lips finding Peter’s skin kissing his neck. “Can’t wait to feel you cumming again baby, milking my cock as you do. I bet you’ll feel so fucking good.” He pants against Peter’s skin. “But I need you to do a little better answering my question baby.” Tony’s lips move towards Peter’s ear. Peter feels Tony’s teeth catching his earlobe for a second before letting go. “Do you like Daddy’s cock filling you and fucking your tight hole?”

The tears in his eyes finally spill from Peter in humiliation, as a wanton moan leaves his lips. He can’t stop a small whine, knowing what Tony wants him to say – wants Peter to call him – before saying. “Yes Daddy I like it.” Peter knows he should leave it at that, he knows it, especially now that he had said what Tony had wanted him to say, but he couldn’t stop himself now that he had started. “Feels so good Daddy.” He pants a little and Tony whispers a “Good boy.” But Tony doesn’t get to say anything more because Peter just keeps speaking in gasps “I love Daddy’s cock so much… So big… Feels so full…” Whines out a small “Daddy…” and continues to gasp out “Fucking me – fucking me so good.” Dragging out the word good a little as it turns into a moan. Tony rests his head against the back of Peter’s head and lets out a breathy laugh. “Fuck baby.”

And before Peter can stop himself the words keeps tumbling out. “Filling me out so good Daddy. Didn’t think it would feel like this.” Tony groans lowly. “Didn’t know I would love Daddy filling out my hole… Been so empty Daddy.” Peter ends with a whine. “I know baby. But Daddy’s here now.” Tony growls. “Yes Daddy. Please… Need… Need you Daddy.” Peter whines.

The words leaving Peter’s mouth making Tony speed up his thrusts. “Yeah, that’s right baby. You need your Daddy.” Now pounding Peter’s ass and Peter doesn’t even care, it feels so amazing and he’s pushed right over the edge as Tony’s teeth finds Peter’s skin and he bites down hard. Peter faintly hears himself screaming “Daddy.” As his orgasm runs through him.

His orgasm so strong he must be unconscious for a moment, ‘cause the next thing he notices is that he’s back on his stomach, resting on the footboard. Tony makes a few short snaps with his hips before stilling for a short moment, a low and deep groan, almost growl, pulled from Tony’s lips. Peter feels a warm heat filling him up and he realizes Tony just came inside him. Tony had told him he would fill him with his cum and mark him up, but a part of him had still thought Tony would wear a condom. Peter knew it was stupid to think so, after all Tony knew Peter had never been with anyone and of course Tony wouldn’t care if he passed something on to Peter. Tony grinds his hips against Peter’s and Peter feels more of Tony’s cum filling him up. “Fuck kid. Milking my cock so fucking good.” Tony says before snapping his hips hard a couple of times before stilling completely. An almost affectionate hand runs through Peter’s hair. “Daddy’s good boy.” And Peter can’t help the small content hum from leaving his mouth.

Tony pulls out and Peter hisses a little at the feeling. He feels cum leaking from his hole and feels two fingers catching the cum and press it back inside. Peter whimpers as the fingers enters him, feeling sore. “You did good, kid. Better than I thought.” Tony says with a laugh as he removes his fingers. Peter can hear Tony pulling his pants back up, zipping them, closing the button and fixing the belt.

Peter can’t do or say anything, he can hardly think. He’s just lying there, eyes closed and completely worn out, exhausted. His body feels numb from being tied up and he could barely feel his arms or legs. He registers Tony getting off the bed. Tony walks around the bed and Peter senses Tony walking right passed him to the door. Peter wants to say something, anything, to let Tony know he can’t take staying tied up like this, but no noise leaves his lips. The only noise that could be heard from him is his still hard breathing. He hears the door open and finally he manages to make a small whine and then hears Tony moving towards him again. He stops in front of Peter; he doesn’t dare opening his eyes afraid he angered Tony with the whine somehow. He senses Tony moving to squat so Peter could see his face and he squeezes his eyes closed harder. A hand lands on Peter’s cheek, and Peter can’t help the small flinch, even though Tony places his hand gently. Tony caresses Peter’s cheek with his thumb and Peter slowly opens his eyes and looks at the man in front of him. Tony offers him a soft smile and he speaks.

“See how I’m only telling you the truth, huh? Told you my cock was gonna fit and I told you I was gonna make you enjoy it, make it good for you. Remember that Pete, Daddy don’t lie.”

Peter gulps at the words, understanding that this wouldn’t be the last time Tony had him. Tony lifts the hand that’s not caressing Peter’s cheek and Peter notices something in Tony’s hand that looks an awful lot like a collar. He let’s go of Peter’s cheek and grabs the collar, now holding it with both hands, and opens it. He moves the collar to Peter’s neck, and it closes around his neck. Feeling it against his skin he realizes it’s made of metal.

“There we go baby.” Tony says and places a kiss on Peter’s forehead before standing back up. He moves back on the bed and starts removing the cuffs around Peter’s wrists. “Now I know you’re a little sore, so just relax and gather your strength baby.” Tony says in a soothing voice as they are now fully opened and removed. Tony grabs Peter’s wrists and rubs the sore skin. Peter’s eyes closes and he can’t help but moan at the feeling.

“Good boy.” Tony says before letting go of Peter’s wrists. Peter feels him moves towards his legs and moments later his right angle is freed, and Tony works on the cuff on his left angle. Again Tony rubs the sore skin and Peter can’t help but feel grateful at the feeling.

Once done Tony gets off the bed again. Peter wants to move into a different position, a position he can relax better in, but he doesn’t have the strength to move right now. Maybe Tony knows this and takes pity in Peter or maybe he just likes doing what he wants. Because just seconds after Peter thinks about moving Tony does it for him.

He moves Peter to lay on his back and then moves one arm under Peter’s knees and one around his shoulders. His grip on Peter tightens and then he’s lifting Peter up from the bed. He turns Peter a little and then makes a small dip, and Peter faintly hears Tony pulling the covers on the bed back. Just mere moments later Peter feels himself being laid on the bed. Peter can’t even be bothered with opening his eyes. He just snuggles into the pillow and mumbles out a small “thank you Daddy.” Before thinking twice about what he’s saying, already drifting off. The covers are placed over him, Peter hums appreciatingly. He’ll just take a small nap and gather his strength again, then he can figure a way out of this, Peter thinks to himself.

Tony places a kiss on Peter’s forehead “Need you awake for another moment, kid. Then I’ll let you sleep.”

Peter just hums but Tony doesn’t accept it “Open your eyes baby. I need to know you understand what I’m saying.”

Peter opens his eyes and Tony smiles as he does so “Good boy.” Tony says fingers brushing Peter’s cheek gently. “That collar around your throat has a very special purpose.” Tony starts and Peter furrows his brows in confusion, causing Tony’s smile to widen a little. “You see… It has this wonderful ability to mute your enhancement.” Tony explains and Peter’s eyes widen in realization.

Tony looking far to smug as he notices Peter understanding what this means for him “Now I’m afraid it mutes _all_ of your powers at the moment. Your strength, increased eyesight and hearing and your fastened healing. And of course whatever else you might be able to do due to your enhancement. I plan to only have some of your abilities muted, but that’s easier to work on now that you’re here and you’re finally mine.”

“Tony…” Peter starts but Tony’s look hardens immediately at the words and his smile falters, lips twitching. Peter gulps and tries again “Daddy. Please don’t.” He knows it won’t help but he hates the idea of his enhancements gone, not only because it would make escaping harder but also because he was so used to them. Tony’s eyes soften when Peter calls him Daddy, but otherwise he ignores him.

“With my collar around your neck, and let’s not forget my cum in your ass, you’re truly marked as mine. You’re now property of Tony Stark, baby. Don’t forget that.” Tony says, eyes dark and hunger clear in his voice. All Peter can do is close his eyes and whimper in defeat.

Tony steps back and moves to the door. The door opens and Tony takes a step forward. Then he looks back at Peter and speaks. “Don’t worry kid. Based on how well you did today, you’ll come to love your new life soon enough.” Before leaving and the door closes, leaving Peter behind – alone.

Peter curls in on himself in the bed and starts sobbing. Everything that had happened catching up to him. He had been captured by Tony Stark and he had no idea if Aunt May knew. How long had he been gone? Was she worried? What about MJ or Ned? They knew he was Spider-man. Did they know something had gone wrong? Were they searching for him? Considering Tony knew who Peter was, were they even safe? Would Tony hurt them because of Peter? God, he hoped not.

And my God… Tony had _raped_ him, but that wasn’t even the worst part. No Peter had liked it, had been turned on and gotten off to it. It hadn’t just happened because of what Tony was doing, no he had enjoyed it. Tony hadn’t just taken whatever he wanted roughly. No he had been gentle at first, making Peter love every single moment. Peter had been begging Tony and telling him how good it felt. He hadn’t even been lying just telling Tony whatever the man wanted to hear. No he had been telling the truth. He had loved every single moment of Tony’s cock inside him, filling him up. Had called him Daddy, willingly, loving it.

Peter knew this wouldn’t be Tony’s last visit and he just hopes that next time he’s stronger and doesn’t become a whimpering and moaning mess. Peter hated everything about this and how he couldn’t even do anything about it. When Tony had left Peter, he had been painfully aware of how Tony had been speaking the truth because he didn’t hear the Tony’s steps as clearly as before. Just like he hadn’t heard the door opening and closing as clearly as before he got the collar on.

The events and exhaustion finally catch up with Peter and he slowly starts to drift off. The last thing he thinks as his control on his thoughts slips, is that he feels achingly empty and hates the feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I teased in the first chapter that I might write another part and I did. 
> 
> The tags still very much applies !  
> Hope you like this chapter.  
> As always you’re more than welcome to leave kudos and comments !

When Peter wakes, he feels absolutely wrecked and sore. For a moment he just lies there in his bed, trying to figure out what had happened, trying to remember. Had he fought someone last night? He doesn’t think so. His bladder feels full so he has to get out of bed no matter how wrecked he feels. He rolls to the side with a groan, nearly rolling off the bed, just barely managing not to. He hastily opens his eyes in shock and sits up in bed, a small hiss leaving him as he puts more of his weight on his sore… bum? His spider sense hadn’t tingled as he nearly rolled off the bed and his butt hurt, something was not right. He looks around the room and dread fills him as he looks around the room and it isn’t his own bedroom. He feels a slight weight on his neck and moves a hand to his neck where he feels a collar around his neck.

Everything comes rushing back. Waking up on a bed tied up and blindfolded, captured by someone. How that someone had been _Tony Stark_ of all people. Tony who had seen right through Peter, as he had tried to get closer to the man so he could bring him down, and learned his deepest secret that he’s Spider-man. Tony who had stripped Peter of his clothes and pulled him apart first with his fingers and then by fucking him. Peter who despite being raped by the man and should’ve hated every single moment spent with him, had loved the feeling of the fingers inside him, had been fucking himself on the man’s fingers. Then once Tony filled him with his dick, Peter had been a moaning mess, loving every second.

Tears well up in Peter’s eyes as he remembers the words leaving his mouth, telling Tony how good it felt. Even right now, just remembering how full he had been, he feels slightly empty. Like Tony had carved himself a place inside Peter and now that he no longer filled that space, Peter was achingly empty.

“Oh god.” Peter groans, voice a little wet with unshed tears. He had called Tony Daddy, actually called him _Daddy_. Not only during the act. No. When Tony had untied him and laid him on the bed Peter had muttered a small ‘Thank you Daddy’. He moves both hands to his face and rubs his eyes trying to gather himself but all he can focus on is the echoes of his own moans and him panting out _‘Filling me out so good Daddy. Didn’t think it would feel like this. Didn’t know I would love Daddy filling out my hole… Been so empty Daddy.’_ As if all along what Peter had been missing was Tony inside him, filling him up and fucking his brains out.

This wasn’t right, Peter had never cared for men like this, no Tony had just known what buttons to press and he had made sure to press every single one of them to make Peter become a moaning mess. Peter likes – no loves – women and what Tony had done didn’t change that. And even if he turned out to be gay it didn’t justify what Tony had done or forced Peter to feel. Next time – and Peter knew there would be a next time – he would just have to fight back harder and not give the man the satisfaction of falling apart once again.

Peter gingerly moves closer to the edge of the bed and slowly gets off. A small hiss leaves him at the movement. His bum feels sore and inside he feels raw and stinging. He moves an arm behind him and his hand towards his hole, fingers slip under the fabric of his thong and carefully touches his hole. Another hiss leaves his lips at the slight burning feeling and when he feels something slightly wet his breath catches. Knowing it’s most likely Tony’s semen though still fearing it’s blood, scared that he’s torn. Peter figured it would hurt a lot more if he was torn, but still he had next to zero knowledge about anal sex, having never been interested in men and therefore done no research. He takes a breath to steel himself and moves the fingers back to inspect it and sure enough it was just Tony’s semen. Though it still causes Peter to feel nauseous. Tony had taken Peter bare, meaning that if the man had any STD’s surely Peter would get them too. Peter gulps and slowly moves towards one of the two doors in the room, one door made of metal and one door made of wood. Peter knows the metal one was the way out having seen Tony leave through that door. He just hopes the wooden door leads to a bathroom of some sorts.

He reaches the door, opens it and sure enough it’s a bathroom. It almost looked like an old locker-room bath, there were 6 shower heads, 3 on each side. However there were also a toilet, sink and mirror in there, though they appeared to have been added recently.

Peter walks towards the toilet and opts to just sit down, saving some of his strength. He takes off his underwear, sits down on the toilet and relieves himself, flushes and then moves to one of the shower heads. When he stands under one he turns on the water and slowly sinks to the floor. When the water hits his skin he feels completely off. He was so used to feel the water run down his body so acutely, aware of practically every drop of water, that it feels all too wrong not being able to do so now. Even the sound of the water is wrong. The water hitting him and the water hitting the floor just blends into one sound. Tears sting his eyes and this time he lets them fall. He pushes his knees to his chest and sobs. His spider senses was truly gone due to the collar, causing him to feel wrong in his body as if this isn’t his body at all.

He lets himself have this moment of falling apart but as the water starts turning colder he gets up and grabs the lonely bottle, placed not far from where he stands, it’s a simple body wash. He washes his body and very carefully washes his backside trying his best to clean himself out, not wanting Tony’s spend inside him. He bites his bottom lip and carefully slips a finger inside to get himself clean. Peter can’t help but feel a little grateful that Tony had taken his time to open him up properly and used lube. Because while it stings, it thankfully doesn’t hurt as bad as he was sure it could.

The water having turned freezing cold Peter hurries and turns off the water. He looks around the room for a towel and sees none. He moves towards the door he hadn’t thought to close and is pleased to see a towel hanging on the backside of the door. He grabs the towel and towel himself off. Once dry he wraps the towel around his waist and leaves the bathroom, hoping there was something, _anything,_ he could wear in the bedroom.

When he enters the bedroom he’s shocked to see a tray of food with 2 bottles of water on it as well, placed on a desk that’s placed at the wall opposite the bed. Peter figured this was where the chair Tony had sit on had originally been placed. Having not even thought about food because of everything else, his hunger takes him by surprise, his stomach growling at the sight of food. Peter looks around the room but the metal door was still very much closed. Knowing the food couldn’t just turn up by itself, it meant someone had been inside the room while Peter had showered, it also meant Peter hadn’t noticed. Reminded of his spider-sense being long gone, a shiver runs through his body.

Instead of dwelling at the thought of lacking his spider-sense he grabs the chair Tony had used and moves it to the desk. He sits down and grabs the wooden fork and knife. The food wasn’t anything to write home about, just dry mashed potatoes with sausages and ketchup. But it was food and Peter ate it gratefully, eating the food quickly. He makes sure to drink some of the water too once he’s done eating.

Done with his meal he tries to see if he could find any clothes. The room completely bare, no closets or drawers except one in the desk and one in each of the nightstands. Peter opens the drawer in the desk and there’s nothing but a notebook and a pencil. Peter moves to the bedside table on the right side of the bed, where Tony had grabbed the knife, hoping that meant there might be other things there. He pulls open the drawer and is met with several bottles of lube and nothing else. Peter quickly closes the drawer and gulps.

He moves to the other side of the bed and opens the drawer of the nightstand and once again he’s met with several bottles of lube and again nothing else. Peter closes the drawer and looks around the room again. There was nothing for him to wear but the towel he had already wrapped around his hips. He feels his bottom lip tremble and tears stinging his eyes. He takes a few deep breaths trying to calm down. He was not going to give Tony the satisfaction of crying again so soon after his small meltdown in the shower.

Peters attention settles on the lights in the ceiling as they turn down in brightness and back up a couple of times. Peter wondering what that means and the answer comes about one minute later when the lights turn off completely, leaving Peter in total darkness. Peter once again reminded of him lacking his enhancements when it’s pitch black and he has no sense of the room. He slowly moves his arms, using his hands to feel his way to the bed. His hand touches what he assumes is the footboard of the bed and slowly makes his way to the side of the bed. As he reaches the side he grabs the bedcover, pulls it back and climbs in.

Peter sure he couldn’t possibly fall asleep due to everything that had happened and still happening. But the bed feels amazing, the pillow just the right amount of firmness and the duvet fluffy, soft and warm, and soon he finds himself drifting off.

When Peter wakes up the light is on again. Peter sits up in bed and blinks his eyes. His eyes land on the desk where a new tray of food was placed. Once again Peter hadn’t heard a thing. He gets out of bed and the towel he had wrapped around himself had fallen off during the night. Peter quickly grabs it and wraps it around him and moves to the chair. This time it was two pieces of toast, an egg, some butter, cheese and an apple. There was also a bottle of water and a plastic cup with orange juice. Peter eats the food and once again it wasn’t anything too special in terms of flavor. But the apple was perfect, nice and juicy, little on the sour site. And Peter can’t help but wonder if it was because Tony remembered Peter telling him he liked his apples a little sour, rather than sweet.

When he’s done eating he moves to the bathroom to relieve himself. As he enters he sees that his underwear was no longer laying on the ground next to the toilet. He grabs the door and looks behind and a new towel was hanging there. Peter moves to the toilet and relieves himself. He feels a little better today, less sore in his body but he knows that had he still had his enhanced healing the soreness would’ve been long gone.

He sighs as he flushes the toilet and moves to grab the bottle of soap and then moves to the sink to wash his hands. He starts washing his hands and looks at himself in the mirror and his eyes widen as he sees a bitemark, an actual _bitemark,_ on his neck. He vaguely remembers Tony biting down as he was pounding into Peter but he hadn’t realized Tony had broken the skin. The bitemark was slightly healed due to the fact the bite had happened when Peter still had advanced healing. Peter was sure that unless he got his accelerated healing back soon, the bite would heal on its own and leave a scar, Tony’s mark on his skin. A scar for everyone to see, if Peter by some miracle ever got out of here.

Peter grabs the soap and pours some out on his fingers. He bends down over the sink and rubs the soap against the bitemark. It hurts a little but Peter keeps on rubbing, not sure if it’s to try and clean the wound or as if it will disappear if he just tries hard enough. Eventually he gives up and dries his neck with the towel. He looks himself in the mirror again and the bitemark is still very much there though now he was also red around the mark, from the rubbing.

Peter moves back to the bedroom and stops in his tracks at the door as he sees Tony leaning against the footboard.

“Hello baby, sleep well?” Tony says with a smile as he moves to stand.

Peter feels anger coursing through his body. Tony must notice this as his face hardens, smile now gone and eyes narrowed. Peter doesn’t answer both because he doesn’t want to give the man an answer but also because he’s afraid of saying something to anger the man.

“Get over here kid.” Tony says, voice stern.

Peter doesn’t move at first but figuring that listening to Tony was the better option he forces himself to walk closer. He stops a few feet away from Tony, though it obviously wasn’t close enough as Tony grabs one of his shoulders and pulls him closer. Tony’s free hand moves to Peter’s hair, holding him in a hard grip and forcing his head back, forcing Peter to look at Tony. “You’re not going to answer me? Gonna give you a second to contemplate how smart that choice is.”

“Let go of me.” Peter mutters and tries to move away from Tony by placing his hands on Tony’s chest and push away. But now that he was back to being his old self, he was too weak to get out of Tony’s grip.

“What? Didn’t you miss your Daddy?” Tony’s says as he curls his fingers around both of Peter’s wrists, holding him in place.

Peter jerks his hands trying to get them out of Tony’s tight grip, but he doesn’t succeed, Tony holding on too tightly.

Tony pulls Peter’s face closer “Stop fighting me or you’ll make this worse on yourself.”

“Worser than what? You have me locked in some room, you’ve raped me and worst of all you’ve muted my powers. So forgive me for not seeing how this can possibly be any worse.” Peter spits.

Tony moves quickly and next thing Peter knows he’s bend over the footboard. “I might’ve taken you against your will but we both know you loved every single second of my cock inside you.” Tony says sounding angry. Peter tries to push himself up but Tony places a hand between his shoulder blades and holds him in place. “You were a moaning mess admitting how much you need me, _need_ your Daddy.” 

Tony grabs one of Peter’s arms and straightens the arm and then Peter feels metal closing around his wrist. Tony fastens the cuff to the footboard before he does the same to the other arm. 

“Think it can’t possibly be worse?” Tony snarls.

“No, please.” Peter whimpers as Tony removes the towel wrapped around Peter’s hips. 

“I can use you for nothing but my own pleasure.” Tony continues as he steps away from Peter and walks to one of the nightstands. Peter sees Tony opening the drawer and take out a tube of lube. Then Tony walks back to Peter and stops right behind him.

“Is that what you want boy? For me to use your hole as nothing but a nice place to dump my cum? Hmm? ‘Cause I can do that. I can make sure you won’t get any satisfaction from this like last time. I can take my pleasure from you and make sure you get nothing in return. I can turn you into my little cumdump and not give any shit about you. Is that what you want from me, boy?” Tony snarls and Peter hears a belt buckle being opened and moments later he hears Tony’s pants fall to the floor. He hears the cap of the bottle being opened and then he hears something slick, probably Tony slicking up his fingers.

Peter expects to feel fingers touching his hole to open him up, so when he feels the tip of Tony’s dick at his entrance he panics. “Please I’m not ready. I can’t -“ 

Tony interrupting with. “Well this is what you get. Should’ve just kept your mouth shut, huh?” as he starts putting pressure against Peter’s entrance. “Better be grateful I’m using lube.” 

Peter was already sore and Tony pressing against him with no prep was hurting, so in an act of desperation Peter whimpers. “Please Daddy. It hurts too much.” As the tip pushes past his rim and enters him.

Tony stills and moves a hand up Peter’s back to his hair. He runs the hand through Peter’s hair soothingly as he says softly. “I know baby. But Daddy’s teaching you a lesson because you’re being a bad boy and Daddy can’t have that.” 

Peter feels Tony sinking in deeper and deeper and all Peter can focus on is how much it stings and hurts this time compared to the last time. The prep Tony had given him last time had helped a lot more than Peter had realized, making it less hurtful.

Peter whimpers and Tony groans as Tony sinks all the way inside Peter.

“Do you feel me taking what I want from you?” Tony asks and ads when he gets nothing but a whimper from Peter. “Daddy will take what he wants whenever he wants to. No matter what you say.”

Tony pulls out to the tip and says as he slowly pushes in again. “Whenever Daddy wants his hole, he gets his hole.”

Tony continues with a couple of slow thrusts but as he starts to slide in smoother he quickens his thrusts. Soon enough he was thrusting hard and fast, Peter whimpering and whining at the rough treatment, so far from the pleasures he experienced last time.

“Isn’t that what you like boy? When Daddy fucks you? You love having your tight hole filled, don’t you baby?” Tony growls. 

Peter turns his face down, trying to hide the tears in his eyes.

Tony changes his movements and moves his hips in long thrusts, almost slipping out before pushing back into him, hard. Peter hears skin slapping on skin, the only thing he can even remotely focus on other than how much it stings and hurts at every single one of Tony’s thrusts, wishing it would be over soon.

He feels Tonys slipping all the way out, but he hardly gets more than a second to try and catch his breath, before Tony thrusts back into him hard. Forcing a sob to leave Peter, tears falling from his eyes. 

Tony starts moving in shorter but quicker thrusts and the pain slowly gives way to pleasure for Peter. He hates how the stinging was lessening and he feels himself harden, as pleasure slowly but surely takes over.

Tony slows his hips and moves back until only the tip is inside and moves his hips in a quick motion, filling Peter back up, before moving back until only the tip is inside again. He does this several times and Peter can’t help the hurtful whimpers, almost sobs, from leaving him again. Having been getting closer and closer to cumming he fells his orgasm slipping away from him, though he’s still very much hard and now starting to hurt from the denial.

Tony starts moving more gently, moving his hips in more languid thrusts and Peter feels Tony brushing his prostate, causing a shiver to run through his body. The pain once again giving way to pleasure instead. At every roll of Tony’s hips Peter hears how his whimpers slowly turn into pleasured moans.

“That’s right baby. You love Daddy’s cock filling you up.” Tony pants, making a few short snaps with his hips. “I get to decide if you feel pain or if you feel pleasure, baby. Your pleasure is all mine now. You’re all mine now boy.” Tony stills his hips and groans. Peter pretty sure the man had just cum inside him.

Tony’s dick slips out and just as Peter lets out a small breath of relief a hand lands hard on his ass with a loud smack.

Tony moves to remove the cuffs around Peter’s wrists and Peter pulls his arms closer. 

“Don’t think we’re done yet, kid. I know how beautiful you sound when you beg for your Daddy, and I’m gonna keep fucking you all day until you’re begging for Daddy to let you come.” Tony says sounding far too smug. And then mere seconds later Tony puts pressure on Peter’s back, pressing Peter against the bad, and his dick fills Peter up again and the man sets a punishing pace, hammering right into his prostate.

Peter already hard and leaking crashes towards his release and just he’s about to cum Tony shifts his hips to not hit Peter’s prostate and slows his thrusts down. Peter can’t stop the protesting whine and Tony chuckles. 

“Not gonna let you come until you beg baby.” 

Peter bites his bottom lip to keep himself from telling Tony that he can do anything he want, ‘cause he won’t beg for it. Because Peter knew Tony means it and has every intention of making Peter beg. He just hopes he can hold out long enough to tire out the man, after all Tony would feel the need to come again and at some point it would be impossible for him to get hard. Peter can’t help but be a little grateful that his powers are muted this time, because last time he had been feeling every thing so clearly and the pleasure had been all consuming. This time, while it feels amazing when Tony hits his prostate, it doesn’t quite feel like he’s getting his brain fucked out. 

Tony alternates his thrusts every time Peter nears his orgasm and once again when he has calmed down a little. Alternating between quick and hard thrusts where he’s hammering Peter’s prostate. And slow thrusts where he doesn’t so much as graze Peter’s prostate. Peter faintly thinks it’s impressive the man has so much control over his movements. 

Peter has no idea how many times Tony has denied him of his orgasm when he mumbles out “Please Mr. Stark.” Tears running down his cheeks, due to the desperate need to come and soreness in his body. His ass was stinging and not just inside, even his ass cheeks were sore and tingling from Tony’s thighs and pelvis slapping against him. And his stomach was hurting badly due to him being bend over the footboard, the board digging into his stomach and the movements from Tony’s thrusts weren’t helping.

Tony lets out a small breathy laugh. “Sounding almost as pretty as when you call me Daddy.”

Peter more than understands the hint and mumbles a little louder “please Daddy.” 

“That’s it baby. Now tell Daddy what you need?” Tony pants. 

Peter pants out “need to come.” 

“Sorry baby, I didn’t quite catch that.” Tony says sounding a little amused.

Peter not caring about anything right now, all he can focus on is the need to come, cries out. “Please Daddy. I need to come!”

“That’s it, cry out boy. Make it loud. Let all my men hear you. Let them all hear how Daddy’s cock is making you feel.”

Tony’s grip on Peter had loosened, his entire front covering his back, arms on both sides of Peter’s head. With his arms now free Peter couldn’t even focus on trying to get free from the man on top of him. The only thing he could do, is move one hand to Tony’s wrist, curling his fingers around and hold on in a tight grip. Trying his very best to ground himself and just hold on to something. Soon enough Peter found himself balancing the edge, wanting to come more than anything after having been denied multiple times. But he can’t quite get over the edge and let go.

“Fuck… That’s right baby. Squeezing my cock so fucking good. I bet you’re close. I bet you’re so fucking close. Pretending to be straight but good thing Daddy can teach you what you really need. Cumming once again from nothing but my cock.” Tony snaps his hips quickly “Cum baby. Cum on Daddy’s cock.”

As if Peter had just been waiting for Tony’s command he comes and he comes so hard his vision whites for a moment. He vaguely feels Tony’s last couple of thrusts before the man stills. When he comes to, it’s to the feel of Tony grinding against him, riding out his orgasm.

There’s complete silence for a few moments, only their hard breathing could be heard. 

Tony pulls out and steps back. Any energy Peter had before is now completely gone and with Tony’s weight now gone he slips to the floor. He lands on his knees first and then turns as he slips to sit on his butt, the left side of his body resting against the footboard. 

Tony looks at Peter and speaks in a strained voice. “I hope that taught you a lesson. Things can be much worse than they were yesterday. And your lesson isn’t over yet.” 

Peter flinches at the words because there’s no way he can go another round. But looking at Tony as the man pulls up his pants and fastens the belt it didn’t look like another round was what Tony meant. 

Peter too tired to actually speaks let’s out a questioning “Hmm?” 

“You’ll see, soon enough.” Tony answers as he leaves. 

Peter knew he should probably move to lie down on the bed, but he was too tired at the moment and couldn’t be bothered. Instead he rests his head against the footboard and closes his eyes and drifts off.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about making this into a series. Which means there might be added more parts down the line.


End file.
